Dead and Gone
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Nach dem Krieg verschwand er. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn und die Sehnsucht brachten ihn letztendlich nach drei Jahren zurück nach England, wo er sich seiner Verantwortung und seinem Schicksal stellt.


_´N kleiner OS zu T.I. feat Justin Timberlake: Dead and Gone_

_Enjoy and Review._

_.com/watch?v=iXW5-JaSP98_

_________________________________________________________

Let me kick it to you right quick, man  
Not on some gangsta shit man, on some real shit  
Anybody done been through the same thing, I'm sure you feel the same way

I've been travelin on this road too long,  
Just tryin find my way back home,  
but the old me's dead and gone,  
dead and Gone,  
I've been travelin on this road too long,  
Just tryin find my way back home,  
But the old me's dead and gone,  
dead and gone

Nach dem Krieg verschwand ich aus England. Ich wollte mich vor der Verantwortung drücken.

Aber ich konnte ja nicht ewig davon laufen. Obwohl…was würde man sonst anderes von einem Slytherin wie mir erwarten?

Nach drei Jahren kam ich nach England zurück, um endlich Verantwortung für mein handeln zu übernehmen, ich hatte mich geändert, hoffentlich merkte man mir das an.

Noch am gleichen Tag, an dem ich mich den Auroren, darunter niemand anders, als Harry Potter persönlich, gestellt hatte, wurde ich nach Azkaban gebracht, wo ich auf meine Strafe wartete.

Zwei Tage nach meiner Inhaftierung, bekam ich das erste Mal besuch und das auch noch von meiner Mutter.

„Draco, Schatz. Wie geht es dir? Warum bist du wieder hier? Sie werden dich töten!"

„Mutter, beruhige dich. Ich konnte nicht ewig davon laufen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Aber…"

„Mutter bitte."

„Ich werde dir den besten Anwalt besorgen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man meinen einzigen Sohn umbringt."

Ich wollte ihr nicht widersprechen. Fakt war aber, dass ich eigentlich nicht mehr leben wollte. Man könnte jetzt meine, ich wäre zu feige, mich selbst in den Tod zu stürzen, aber ich wollte mich auch der Verantwortung stellen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten sollte.

****

Und wie erwartet, besorgte meine Mutter mir den besten Anwalt unserer Welt, besser gesagt Anwältin-die schlauste Hexe unseres Alters- Hermione Granger.

„Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet Sie meinen Fall übernehmen wollen?", ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten. Es war…eigenartig.

Miss Granger, oder ist sie bereits eine Mrs? Mein Blick viel auf ihre Hände, die eine Mappe umklammerten. An ihrer linken Hand blinzte mir ein Diamantring entgegen. Wer sie wohl gefragt hatte? Das sollte jetzt keines Falls abwegig klingen, sie ist hübsch, schon immer gewesen, nur ihre Haare…sie waren nicht mehr buschig, sondern glatt und zu einem Dutt geknotet.

Ich wünschte, ich wäre derjenige gewesen…ich verwarf den Gedanken sofort. Darum ging es jetzt nicht. Ich wollte wissen, warum eine ehemalige Gryffindor und Ehrenmitglied des Phönix-Ordens, einem ehemaligen Slytherin und Todesser verteidigen wollte?

„Nun, Mr Malfoy. Wie der Zufall es so will, bin ich mit ihrer Tante befreundet…"

„Tante?", das war total abwegig, meine einzige Tante ist während des Krieges gestorben.

„Ja, ihre Tante Andromeda."

„Ich habe nur eine Tante…gehabt. Ihr kanntet sie, habt sie gehasst. Sie hatte Sie gefoltert…"  
„Ich rede von der andern Schwester Ihrer Mutter, zu der man den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, nachdem Andromeda sich dazu entschlossen hatte, einen Muggel zu heiraten, den sie liebte."

„Das erklärt natürlich, warum ich nichts von ihr wusste. Aber was hat den diese Tante mit meinem Fall zu tun?"

„Ihre Mutter hatte nach dem Krieg wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester aufgenommen und diese hatte mich dann letztendlich überreden können, Ihren Fall zu übernehmen."

„Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum Sie ihn übernommen haben."

„Sagen wir es doch einfach so: Ihre Tante will ihren Neffen, von dessen Unschuld sie überzeugt ist, nicht an einen Henker verlieren."

„Ich bin aber schuldig! Ich bin…gehörte zu den Todessern, seit meinem sechszehnten Lebensjahr! Ich hatte Todesser nach Hogwarts gelassen, zugelassen, dass man Dumbledore…", weiter wagte ich es nicht, zu sprechen. Ich saß, wie sie einen glasigen Blick bekam, es schmerzte also immer noch.

„Es tut mir leid…ich hätte nicht…"

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Tränen nun ihre Wange runter kullerten.

Sie sank auf einem Stuhl zusammen und schluchzte. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie wieder beruhigen sollte. Sollte sie nicht professionell vorgehen?

„Ich…ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, sich etwas beruhigen…"

Doch sie schüttelte trotzig ihren Kopf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah mich wieder entschlossen an.

„Es geht wieder. Es..."  
„Es schmerzt. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie…"  
„Nein, Ihre Anhörung ist in zwei Wochen. Wir haben also nicht viel Zeit."

Sie deutete mir an, mich ihr gegenüber zu setzten.

„Sind Sie sicher…?"

„Ja. Fangen wir an. Warum sind Sie wieder nach England gekommen?"  
„Um mich zu stellen"

„Warum?"  
„Weil ich Verantwortung übernehmen will"  
„Für was?"

„Für das, was ich getan habe"

„Warum?"

„Weil…Das ist nicht relevant."

„Doch. Warum wollen Sie plötzlich Verantwortung übernehmen?"

„Plötzlich würde ich es nicht nennen."

„Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab", herrschte sie mich an.

„Ich hatte schon Bedenken, als ich den Auftrag bekam. Doch ich…damals war ich so stolz gewesen, dass er mich schon in seine Reihen aufgenommen hatte…ich weiß auch nicht…"  
„Wenn Sie bedenken hatten, warum haben Sie ihn trotzdem ausgeführt?"  
„Aus Angst."  
„Angst?"

„Ja. Aus Angst um meine Mutter. Hätte ich mich geweigert, hätte ich sie verloren."

„Gab es sonst noch andere Gründe, warum…?"

Oh ja, die gab es, aber die werde ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht erzählen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und nach dem Sie aus Hogwarts geflohen sind. Was war dann?"  
„Ich wurde gefoltert, weil ich meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hatte."  
„Aber er hatte Sie am Leben erhalten, warum?"  
„Ich hatte wohl was richtig gemacht, als ich den Todessern Einlass ins Schloss gewehrte hatte."

„Während des Krieges, was hatten Sie da gemacht?"  
„Bin weiter zur Schule gegangen."  
„Und während den Ferien?"

„Da war ich zu Hause."

„Hatten Sie jemals einen weiteren Auftrag erhalten?"  
„Nein. Meine Tante wollte mich zwar richtig einführen, doch meine Mutter war dagegen. Ich sollte mich doch lieber weiterhin auf die Schule konzentrieren, nachher währe immer noch Zeit dazu."

„Hatten Sie danach immer noch bedenken?"  
„Ja. Und nein."

„Ja und nein?"

„Nun ja, meine Mutter…sie…wie soll ich sagen, war immer still, weil sie so erzogen wurde. Sie wäre am liebsten gegangen. Es gab Situationen, an denen sie sich lieber von ihm hätte umbringen lassen, als weiter seine Befehle auszuführen."  
„Warum?"  
„Wegen mir. Wissen Sie, meine Mutter und ich…wir hatten während der ganzen Zeit zusammengehalten, obwohl ich damals Lucius nacheifern wollte. Meine Mutter hatte zwar nie etwas in meiner Erziehung zu melden, aber sie hatte trotzdem immer versucht, aus mir keinen zweiten Lucius zu machen. Ich liebe sie."

„Als ob du so etwas kennst ", nuschelte sie.  
„Bitte?"

„Nichts. Ähm…warum sind Sie aus England geflohen, als der Krieg vorüber war?"

„Ich war siebzehn, ein Idiot. Ich hatte nicht wirklich viele Beweggründe dafür."

„Das ist alles?"

„Was wolle Sie von mir hören? Dass ich geflohen bin, um nicht nach Azkaban zu kommen? Wohl eher nicht, dann wäre ich ja nicht hier, oder?"

„Stimmt. Aber es müsste doch wenigstens einen Grund geben, weshalb Sie Ihre Mutter, die Sie nach eigenen Aussagen zufolge lieben, einfach so alleine lassen!"

Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Das tat ich oft, wenn ich nachdenken wollte. Es gab einen.

Ich hatte damals gehört, wie ein gewisser Rotschopf geprallt hatte, dich geküsst zu haben, dass er sich etwas davon erhofft hatte und dass ihr nun endlich zusammen wärt.

Ich schüttelte wieder meinen Kopf. Mich wirst du nie wollen, damit muss ich leben.

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, ich hatte nicht rational gedacht. Ich wollte einfach weg und bin gegangen."

„Und warum sind Sie nun wieder gekommen?"  
„Um endlich Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber das sagte ich bereits."  
„Warum haben Sie nicht selbst um einen Anwalt gebeten?"

„Weil ich keine faire Anhörung verdient habe. Ich bin Schuld, dass einer der großartigsten Zauberer der Geschichte nun unter der Erde liegt."  
„Im Wasser."  
„Was?"  
„Dumbledore wollte im schwarzen See beigesetzt werden."

„Das..das wusste ich nicht."

„Konnten Sie ja auch nicht."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an, doch dann ergriff Granger wieder das Wort.

„Warum glauben Sie, keine faire Anhörung verdient zu haben?"

„Das hat nichts mit dem Fall zu tun."  
„Nein, nur…"

„Ich habe nur mit Ihnen gesprochen, um meiner Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun."

„Sie…Sie werden schuldig gesprochen, wenn man Sie nicht vernünftig verteidigt. Man wir Sie dem Henker vorwerfen!"

„Warum schockiert Sie das?"

„Sie…das habe Sie nicht verdient!"

„Warum? Jeder Todesser verdient den Tod, nicht?"

„Nein. Warum…warum ist Ihnen das egal?"

„Warum Ihnen nicht?"  
„Weil ich denke dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat. Selbst jemand wie du, Malfoy!"

„Ich will aber keine zweite Chance, Miss Granger. Mein Leben hat jeglichen Sinn verloren. Nicht einmal meine Mutter kann mich davon abhalten, meinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten."

„Dein Schicksal ist doch nicht, dass du getötet wirst. Warum glaubst du das?"  
„Ich sagte bereits, Miss Granger, meinen Leben hat für mich keinen Sinn mehr.

Das einzige, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist mich für den Tod Dumbledore's und zahlreicher anderer, die während unserer sechsten Klasse ums Leben kamen oder verwundet wurden, zu verantworten und hoffen, dass es kurz und schmerzlos wird."

„Aber…"  
„Ich wär jetzt gern wieder allein."  
„Ich komme morgen wieder."  
„Mach dir keine Mühe, Granger. Mein Endschluss steht fest."

Ihre Augen wurden wieder glasig, aber sie stand auf und ging. Das letzte Mal werde ich sie wohl während der Anhörung sehen und hören.

****

Wirst du dabei sein, wenn man mich tötet? -Ich weiß es nicht.

Wirst du um mich weinen? –Wohl kaum.

Wirst du jemals verstehen, was in mir vorging? –Ich hoffe es.

****

Und so war es auch.

Draco sah Hermione erst wieder am Tag seiner Anhörung, wo er in allen Punkten schuldig gesprochen und zum Tode verurteilt wurde.

Mione war während der Hinrichtung dabei, hatte geweint, verstand nicht, warum er keine zweite Chance wollte.

****

Erst als Draco's letzter Wille bei ihr ankam, verstand sie. Er hatte ihr einen Brief hinterlassen:

„I've been travelin on this road too long,  
Just tryin find my way back home,  
but the old me's dead and gone,  
dead and Gone,  
I've been travelin on this road too long,  
Just tryin find my way back home,  
But the old me's dead and gone,  
dead and gone.

Ich hoffe, du wirst eines Tages verstehen, warum ich sterben wollte.

Als du fragtest, ob es einen Grund gäbe, warum ich aus England ging, da hatte ich gelogen. Ich hätte mit dem Schmerz nicht leben können, ich dachte, ich könnte dich vergessen, wenn ich weit weg von dir war.

Ja, Hermione Jane Granger. Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt.

Es hört sich wahrscheinlich eigenartig an, wenn ausgerechnet ich das sage und auch noch zu dir.

Ich hatte damals gehört, dass Weasley und du…das ihr euch näher gekommen seit. Ich wollte es nicht war haben, bis ich den Beweis dafür vor meinen Augen hatte.

Mutter wollte nicht, dass ich gehe, doch nachdem ich ihr meine Beweggründe erklärt hatte, ließ sie mich gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dich deshalb gebeten, meinen Fall zu übernehmen, in der Hoffnung, du könntest mich umstimmen. Ich hatte die leise Hoffnung gehegt, dass du mir vielleicht persönlich eine zweite Chance geben würdest. Ich hatte mich verändert, zum Guten. Doch als ich deinen Verlobungsring gesehen hatte, wollte ich nicht mehr.

Sicher, es ist feige, wenn man sich seinen Problemen nicht stellt.

Meiner Meinung nach aber, hatte ich mich bereits einem wichtigen gestellt und wollte mich nicht noch mit anderen rumschlagen.

In mein altes Leben konnte und wollte ich nicht.

Du fragtest mich auch, ob es andere Gründe gäbe, als die Angst um meine Mutter und die gab es auch. Sie war viel größer, meine Angst um dich. Der Dunkle Lord, er wusste, was du mir bedeutest und hatte mir gedroht. Nicht etwa, das er dich umbringt, das war schon schlimm genug. Er hätte vorher…und ich hätte es mit ansehen müssen…

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mich ein bisschen verstehst.

I turn my head to the east I see nobody by my side,  
I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight,  
So I turn my head to the north swallow that pill and think alright,  
That old me dead and gone what that mean I'm gone be alright,  
I turn my head to the east I see nobody by my side,  
I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight,  
So I turn my head to the north swallow that pill and think alright,  
That old me dead and gone what that mean I'm gone be alright.

Wie man sich doch irren kann. Aber Irren ist Menschlich. Und du hast mir doch beistehen wollen. Nur ich wollte es nicht

Verzeih mir.

In ewiger Liebe.

Draco"

****

Mione ließ die Verlobung zwischen ihr und Ron platzte. Sie konnte es nicht verkraften, dass sie mit Schuld an Draco's Tod war, obwohl man es ihr versuchte auszureden. Schließlich war es ja Draco, der den Tod wünschte.

Doch Mione wusste es besser. Sie hätte mehr versuchen sollen. Sie war Schuld.

______________________________________________________________

Reviews?

LG SnapeEvans


End file.
